Telekinetic Orbing
Telekinetic orbing (similar to Apportation) is a combination of the orbing and telekinesis powers. It allows the user to move objects magically by will like telekinesis, but it transports from one location to the other through orbing. The only known beings to possess this power are whitelighter hybrids. Witch and Whitelighter hybrids that possess the power of telekinesis, such as Paige Matthews, Chris Halliwell and Wyatt Halliwell, possess this ability. Elders and full whitelighters themselves may also possess this ability. As a result, it is somewhat of a rare power. Trigger Image:Paige candle 1.jpg Image:Paige candle 2.jpg Image:Paige candle 3.jpg Image:Paige candle 4.jpg Unlike normal telekinesis, this power does not have an emotional trigger. It is usually activated with a wave of the hand while calling for the object. However, in later episodes we see Paige is able to channel the power through her eyes simply by gazing at an object and calling. She was also able to control the item, by nodding her head up and/or down As witnessed in the season 6 episodes, Spin City and Hyde School Reunion However, the user does not need to be completely accurate with the words they use; Paige once orbed away a scabbar demon's acidic spit with the words "icky stuff," and a shuriken with the words "Weapon... thingy!" Types of Telekinetic Orbing Calling Paigeorbspen-paper.gif|Paige orbs a notepad and a pen. Paige calls for The Book of Shadows.gif|Paige orbs the B.O.S from upstairs. 1237183 s.gif|Paige orbs a knife. P-telekorb.jpg|Paige calls for a Darklighter's crossbow. The first form of telekinetic orbing Paige Matthews mastered upon realizing her powers, this involves seeing an object and "calling" it (in her case, usually literally saying the name of the object) and having it disappear in a glow of orbs only to appear again in a glow of orbs in the users hand a moment later. ("Charmed Again") Although she usually says the name of the object she wants to orb to her, she often doesn't know its name but uses for example "pointy thing" or "icky stuff" to call the object, and the object comes to her. ("Hyde School Reunion") ("The Seven Year Witch") As this power becomes more powerful, eventually the witch can orb the item to themself without verbally stating its name. Paige experienced the ability to do this while in Limbo where powers were enhanced, orbing the Dragon blade to her without even calling for it, even had to point her hand on it. ("Enter the Demon") Paige was also able to call a ring that can trap Muses of which she didn't know the location of and only had a pencil sketching of the wearer and the ring, but managed to "call" for it through concentration. Paige was able to use this form of Telekinetic Orbing to make a crystal cage, calling for them when saying "Crystals, Circle". (Charmed and Dangerous, I Dream of Phoebe, Charmed Noir '') Baby Chris demonstrated telekinetic orbing in Kill Billie Volume 2. He used it to switch a card for his brother at Candy Land and later used it in conjunction with sensing to rescue Wyatt. If this was normal telekinetic orbing or a form of remote orbing is unknown. Throwing PaigeOrbKurzon.gif|Paige calls Kurzon's energy ball to her and throws it back at him Paige directs auger shell.jpg|Orbing an Auger Shell off Phoebe, sending it flying at Necron Paige throws a lamp.jpg|A lamp spins, while orbing, and flying at Piper and Phoebe Throw orb.jpg|Paige throws a boulder Throw orb 2.jpg Paige TO.gif|Paige orbs a pole into a demon Throwing involves having on object orb and float towards you, still surrounded in orbs, and fly in a desired direction while still guided by orbs. This power was especially useful for redirecting energy balls. While fighting the Necron, Paige called the Auger Shell draining the life out of Phoebe off of her, and was able to send it flying without ever touching it or give it orders where to go at the Necron. ''("A Witch's Tail, Part 2"). Remote Orbing One advancement of the telekinetic orbing power is the ability to send other people somewhere. The user can merely wave their hand, and send another person to a specific location instead of having to orb with them. Elders have this ability. Leo Wyatt, as an Elder, had this power. When Phoebe was stuck at magic school without a way to get to Piper and Paige, she asked him for some orbing-assistance, and he simply raised his hand toward her to send her off to them. Paige's powers advanced to this level in 2005. The first time Paige showed this advance was when she orbed Phoebe from Magic School to the manor to help her investigate abot the gnome murder.("Charmed Noir") In one instance for example, she sent Darcy back to the Manor with Pandora's box by raising her hand and saying "Home!" Darcy disappeared in a glow of orbs, and came to a rough landing in the attic. ("Little Box Of Horrors") While Patra had stolen Paige's powers, she was able to send Billie Jenkins out of the house by orbing her, saying "porch!" ("Repo Manor") With this advancement, Paige was able to send demons flying toward a wall like others telekinetics can ("Gone with the Witches") When Baby Chris rescued Wyatt, he likely used a form of telekinetic or remote orbing as he never left his playpen, but probably called Wyatt to him after using sensing to find his location. Paige orbs Darcy home 1.jpg|Paige raises her hand, "Home!" Paige orbs Darcy home 2.jpg|Darcy is orbed out of the Underworld Paige orbs Darcy home 3.jpg|And into the Manor, where she arrives in the attic Paige orbs Darcy home 4.jpg|...to a rough landing, but intact Paige orbs Phoebe home.gif Remote_orbing.jpg|The Elders orb Leo away from Piper Paige orbs a Triad member.gif Charmed809 150.jpg Power Advancements Advanced Telekinetic Orbing Like all powers, the power of telekinetic orbing probably advances to a stronger and more powerful ability. Paige first displayed the notion of a stronger form of power when she was in Limbo by summoning a powerful soul-trapping blade to her without needing to call for it. Paige also was able to orb Piper's soul directly from that blade ("Enter the Demon"). Two years later, Paige (without the use of enhancing effects) finally displayed a stronger form of her power by orbing Excalibur from the conservatory to the attic with just a wave of her hand; however the "sword in the stone" crash-landed ("Sword and the City"). A few months later, Paige created a "Mr. Right" to help her with the stress of magic. However, with his creation a polar opposite was also born. Because both men were created with Paige's powers, they were both equally blessed with them as well. "Mr. Wrong," displayed a degree to how powerful Paige can become, by orbing away with a car; however, this could just be an advancement to her orbing powers and not her telekinetic ones ("A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right"). While shrunken and trapped in the manor dollhouse, Paige tapped into the Power of Three to orb her, her sisters, and the dollhouse from the Underworld to the manor with mere concentration ("Repo Manor"). 1237183 s (1).gif Users of this Ability Notes *All Piper and Leo's children have this power. *The most of half-witch half-whitelighters have this power. Notes and References Category:Powers